


Rude Boy

by mytsukkishine



Series: KakaIru Song Fics [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hand Jobs, In Public, Iruka is a tease, Iruka is his boyfriend, Kakashi is famous, M/M, Poor Tenzō, Public Scene, surprised Kakashi lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: Kakashi always likes to take pictures or videos that involve his boyfriend for four years, Iruka. Being the biggest tease that was Kakashi, Iruka thought that a little revenge won't be bad, even though it includes a little PDA for the public.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: KakaIru Song Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629499
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	Rude Boy

**Author's Note:**

> short and a little mature :D  
> enjoii

_Come here rude boy, boy_   
_Can you get it up_   
_Come here rude boy, boy_   
_Is you big enough_

"Hi babe, smile." Iruka glared through the mirror and Kakashi released a laugh. It was very normal for Kakashi to record videos or take random pictures of them whenever he felt like it, but Iruka sometimes got annoyed because Kakashi was so random, sometimes he looked bad with his hair disheveled, sometimes good, and sometimes newly fucked and Kakashi wasn't shy to show it to his 60 million followers what he looked like or what they've done. 

And now, Kakashi was at it again. Iruka was getting ready for their date night, he had bathed, wore his lower pants, and in the midst of styling his hair, Kakashi came in their bathroom, shirtless with only his baggy shorts on, holding his phone up. "'Ruka," Kakashi called out, a smirk was painted on his face and Iruka only replied by rolling his eyes at him. 

"So feisty," The comment didn't really affect Iruka but he pouted, putting down the hairspray he held, he directed a glare at Kakashi. "Stop, you idiot, you should be getting ready," Iruka said while he reached out for his hairpins, "We will be leaving in 30 minutes," 

"You're shirtless also, so..." Kakashi grinned sheepishly and pointed the camera at himself through the mirror, giving a wave and smile. 

"'Kashi," Iruka whined. Kakashi proceeded to point his camera back at Iruka and the brunette walked back, hand coming up to hide his face as he slowly made his way behind Kakashi, the phone following his every move. The actor laughed once Iruka hid behind him but then he suddenly felt Iruka's hand on his stomach. 

It happened fast because the hand on his abs was now inside his shorts and gave his dick three strokes. Kakashi gasped, the hand that held his phone stumbled as he immediately closed the app. 

"Iruka!"

"What?" His voice was innocent, the hand still stroking him and Kakashi can't do anything but to let out a groan. Iruka grinned, fingers tightening around the hardening length, loving the feel of Kakashi's heat on his palm. Iruka pressed his face on Kakashi's back, tongue coming out to lick a patch of skin.

Kakashi released a sigh, phone neglected on the countertop as his fists gripped the edge of the counter. 

"We were live, 'Ru!"

Iruka's eyes widen, cheeks heating up as he laughed out loud. The hand had somewhat stopped stroking as Iruka laughed and Kakashi took it to his own accord to grab the hand inside his shorts and proceeded to continue the strokes with Iruka's hand in his.

"Oh god, they'll have an idea on how big your dick is,"

"Your fault! I didn't know you would go for that,"

"I told you, you should get ready," Even in the middle of arguing, the hands didn't stop and Iruka grip tightened, thumb coming up to rub the slit. "But you just won't listen to me, huh?" The end of his sentence came out as a whisper, Iruka's lips were not pressed against Kakashi's ear. Iruka's other hand came up and swatted Kakashi's hand on his, taking full control of the situation they were in now. 

Kakashi's hips jerked, one hand came up to pull his hair back and gave a glare at Iruka through the mirror. "What would my manager say? Ahh..." He closed his eyes, pre-come already slipping out of him making the strokes more slick and fast. 

"Well, he would be shocked but I think Tenzo would be used to it," Iruka proceeded to lick the actor's ears, hand moving faster in the process that Kakashi could only moan with his eyes closed. Iruka's hand was like magic and Kakashi won't say no to any opportunity to be given a handjob by Iruka any time, he was just surprised and he hoped his fans won't bash-- "Iruka!"

"Come for me, 'Kashi," The nickname was the final straw. Two long, sensual strokes, Kakashi came in his pants, eyes closed and rolling at the back of his head, mouth half-open, releasing a silent moan. Iruka could look at that face forever. 

The actor panted, body slouching forward but his hands on the counter stopped himself from crashing. Iruka grinned at him through the mirror, hand finally leaving from Kakashi's short. He giggled, stepping back but stopped once Kakashi quickly turned around and grabbed him by the waist. "No more fucking dinner," Kakashi said huskily, eyes dark with lust that sent shivers down Iruka's spine. 

"What? Goin' to bend me over while live?"

Kakashi groaned and just proceeded to suck on those ample, sinful lips of his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> poor Tenzo.
> 
> comments and thoughts are very appreciated!


End file.
